


Shadows At Midnight

by SkySamuelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bonnie starts to fall for Damon only to be haunted by the many ghosts of the people he's killed. Written for the Bamon Drabble Party –Edition Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows At Midnight

onnie does not want to be attracted to _him_ and it has nothing to do with his being near obsessed with Elena and everything to do with the fact that he is everything she despises.

Arrogance, Selfishness, Narcissism, Pettiness, an air of self-entitlement… random murdering tendencies and a raging psychosis… that's what his flawless pale skin, expressive sky blue eyes and quick wit distract from.

Yet there's the way _he_ never holds anything offensive or threatening she says or does to him against her. The way she is slowly getting used to his presence in her world. The way she feels the electricity crackling in the air _whenever_ their eyes meet and their tempers clash.

Bonnie was never a fan of willing blindness but this strange feeling, it's not something she can accept. Even if _he_ has randomly proved that there's more than evil inside him.

Sometimes he is genuinely gentle, protective, or just decent to people he is not trying to gain anything from.

It's no excuse.

In the middle of the night, some nights, she wakes up to the sound of a rocking chair.

 _Grams_ \- she will think with a half-formed smile, her jumbled mind returning to those childhood evenings her grandmother gathered her in her lap, on her rocking chair, stroking her hair and speaking softly of arcane old tales.

It's never Grams she sees, and deep down, when Bonnie allows herself to reason out those _nightly encounters_ lucidly, she thinks this is her fair punishment for betraying her beliefs in such a substantial way.

The young witch will squint and in the darkness her eyes will find familiar outlines.

Vicky and Mason, sitting cross-legged on her floor, whispering conspiratorially to each other. Bonnie can never quite make out their words, but somehow she knows whatever they are talking about doesn't really matter.

They never look like they are angry with her, although she would prefer it if they were.

Mason's eyes are always sad and his expression sympathetic. "Try sleeping with a broken heart," he will always say, shaking his head lightly, like he's excusing himself and his presence in her room, "it's really not that easy."

Vicky is always wearing a broken smile, nodding, acting as fidgety in death as she was in life. She never talks to Bonnie, and the witch is not surprised because she doesn't think she deserves it.

Sometimes Caroline is there too, sitting on the edge of Bonnie's bed, and it's not the confident, lively vampire who inhabits Mystic Falls nowadays. It's the insecure human girl whose heart Damon stomped on carelessly, with the purple indent of a bite where her neck meets her bare shoulder.

"I consider you my best friend," the blonde girl murmurs affectionately, with tired, hurt eyes that beg for help.

There are other, accusing faces poking through the darkness, faces she can barely make out because everything vanishes before she can either blink or say anything to lift the weight of anguish sitting on her chest.

On those haunted nights, Bonnie will refuse to analyze why her powers are putting her through this torment. She will just turn on her other side, close her eyes once more and breathe deeply until sleep sweeps the guilt away.


End file.
